


Правила секса по-барраярски

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  The Rules of Barrayaran Sex by Philomytha <br/>Переводчик:- belana</p><p>Корделия никогда не умела следовать правилам. Тем более сложным правилам барраярского секса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правила секса по-барраярски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rules of Barrayaran Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33665) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



Двадцать шестое правило: обсуждать беременность и младенцев в присутствии мужчин разрешено, но не одобряется. Приписка карандашом на полях: хотя беременность – результат секса, все притворяются, что это не так. То есть, когда кто-то спрашивает о твоей беременности, ни в коем случае нельзя говорить о качестве секса, с которого все и началось. 

Поворот сюжета в романе заставил Корделию фыркнуть от смеха и тут же быстро прикрыть рот рукой, покосившись в сторону колыбели – нет, Майлз не проснулся. Она перевела взгляд на Эйрела, окруженного стопками бумаг и цветокодированными датакубами. Он сосредоточился на каком-то большом файле, с имперской печатью в шапке. Эйрел не замечал посторонних шумов, когда работал: Корделия однажды собственными глазами видела, как он проигнорировал учебную тревогу службы безопасности со всеми ее воющими сиренами. Корделия переключилась обратно на роман. 

Когда она подняла взгляд в следующий раз, Эйрел застрял на том же самом файле и, кажется, смотрел сквозь изображение. Корделия понаблюдала за мужем несколько секунд, чтобы удостовериться, что тот действительно витает в облаках, и заметила: 

– Отчеты навевают сон, дорогой? 

Эйрел вздрогнул и посмотрел на нее: 

– Что? О, нет, я просто задумался, – он посмотрел на Майлза. 

– О чем-то конкретном? 

Эйрел покачал головой и снова всмотрелся в свой отчет. Получилось не очень убедительно. 

– Ты врешь лучше, когда произносишь речи перед советом министров? – спросила Корделия. 

– Я не женат на совете министров, – ответил Эйрел. – Так что надеюсь, что да. – Он вздохнул и еще раз глянул на сына. – Не пора ли ему уже начать говорить? 

– Все исследования говорят, что развитие речи варьируется в широких пределах. 

– То же самое ты говорила в прошлом месяце. И два месяца назад. Айвен уже говорит целыми предложениями.

– Разве что считать два слова подряд предложением, – возразила Корделия. Элис очень сильно пыталась не демонстрировать свое самодовольство по этому поводу. – И потом, он старше. 

– Все равно. 

– Доктор Риттер говорит, задержки в развитии ожидаемы, но Майлз все еще в рамках нормы. Ему всего четырнадцать месяцев, дорогой. Время есть. 

Эйрел потеребил губу и спросил: 

– Но… а что если он никогда не научится говорить? Если не сумеет? 

Корделия попыталась поймать взгляд мужа, но тот сосредоточенно разглядывал стену. 

– Большинство детей учатся говорить, рано или поздно. 

– Но у него могут быть повреждения мозга. – Очень ровный и спокойный тон, которым была произнесена эта фраза, показал Корделии, что именно в этом суть беспокойства Эйрела. 

– Да, – тихо согласилась она. – Могут. Все результаты сканирования давали оптимистичный прогноз, но существует множество вариантов, когда что-то может пойти не так, особенно учитывая травму, полученную Майлзом в важный для развития период. 

– И что тогда? 

Корделия отложила роман и скрестила руки на груди: 

– Тогда мы будем с этим жить. Я тут кое-что почитала. Если обучение и лечение будут тщательными, то нет причин, по которым он не мог бы вести комфортную и счастливую жизнь даже в случае умственной неполноценности. 

Эйрел смерил жену сердитым раздосадованным взглядом: 

– Но как он сможет стать графом Форкосиганом? 

– По-моему, вступительных экзаменов там нет, – возразила Корделия. – Разве не в этом смысл наследственной аристократии: ты тот, кто ты есть по рождению? И не говори мне, что форы – это каста воинов, с практической точки зрения вы аристократы. 

– Вообще-то выбор графа перевешивает кровь графа, – заметил Эйрел. 

– И ты выберешь… Кого? Айвена? Если у Майлза пострадал мозг? 

– Или младшего брата Майлза, – тщательно подбирая слова, ответил Эйрел. – Но да, Айвен – следующий по списку логичный выбор. 

– Ну, у Майлза не планируется младшего брата. 

Эйрел промолчал. 

– Кроме того, я не думаю, что у нашего сына повреждения мозга. Кажется, он многое понимает. 

– Я никогда не замечал. 

– Это потому, что он почти всегда спит, когда ты его видишь, – отметила Корделия. Эйрел всегда по вечерам приходил в комнату и работал, когда Майлз спал, но через несколько месяцев после рождения сын почти перестал просыпаться по ночам. – Ты должен больше времени проводить… – она осеклась. Корделия прямо-таки ощущала, как становится воплощением стереотипа барраярской жены, понапрасну изводящей своего мужа попытками привлечь его внимание, когда он прячется от нее за Важной Работой. Раньше она не понимала, насколько сильно социальные структуры поддерживают эти стереотипы. 

Эйрел тоже знал про стереотипы. 

– Черт возьми, Корделия! – не выдержал он. – Как ты думаешь, ради чего я все это делаю, если не ради Майлза? И тебя, и Грегора, и Елены, и остальных детей! Ты же знала, насколько эта большая работа, когда посоветовала мне на нее соглашаться. 

Корделия очень не хотела ссориться с мужем по этому поводу. Она медленно выдохнула, успокаивая натянутые нервы.   
– Я знаю. Я понимаю. Просто хотела бы, чтобы ты мог наслаждаться и преимуществами своей работы, – она попыталась улыбнуться. – И если Майлз когда-нибудь станет графом Форкосиганом, кто-то должен будет научить его всем тонкостям. Я это сделать не смогу. 

Эйрел замолчал. Корделия посмотрела на колыбель и увидела, что Майлз проснулся и разглядывает ее большими темными глазами так, как это умеют только младенцы: начинаешь чувствовать себя лабораторной крысой в разгар эксперимента. Потом он открыл рот. 

– Че’т, – прогундел он. 

Эйрел и Корделия уставились друг на друга. 

– Он правда только что… – начал Эйрел. 

– Боюсь, что так, – ответила Корделия, сдерживая смех. – Первое слово твоего сына, дорогой. Думаю, он барраярец. 

Эйрел выбрался из-за стола и сел на пол рядом с кроваткой Майлза. 

– Папа, – предложил он сыну в порядке эксперимента. – Скажи «папа». 

– Че’т, – повторил сын. 

– Мама? – попробовал Эйрел еще раз. 

Майлз одарил его взглядом «ты что, идиот?» и потянулся за золотой косичкой аксельбанта на парадной форме отца, но обиженно завопил, когда корсет, не дававший сломаться его позвоночнику, не позволил ему двинуться. Эйрел отцепил часть аксельбанта и вручил сыну. Майлз покричал еще несколько секунд (только чтобы донести свою мысль) и сунул косичку в рот. 

– Он голоден? – спросил Эйрел. 

– Скорее, ему интересно, – предположила Корделия, присоединяясь к ним на полу. – Кажется, ему нравится вкус власти. 

Через несколько минут Эйрел забрал несколько пожеванное украшение, прицепил его на форму и достал комм-линк. Корделия про себя вздохнула. 

– Ку? – сказал Эйрел в устройство. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты перестроил мое расписание с завтрашнего дня. 

Корделия не расслышала ответ, но у нее уже был собственный секретарь, так что она была уверена, что Ку что-то проворчал. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты выделил перерыв на обед и расширил его до полутора часов. Нет, до двух часов. Два часа на обед и никаких дел. Да, я знаю про посла со станции Клайн, тебе придется перенести встречу. Нет, это однозначно важнее. Да, каждый день. Спасибо, Ку. 

Эйрел убрал комм-линк в карман и снова сосредоточился на сыне.  
– Тебе, мой мальчик, придется выучить еще несколько новых слов, не то твоя мама мне голову оторвет. 

Корделия наклонилась, чтобы быстро поцеловать его в щеку, но Эйрел был истинным стратегом: в последний момент он повернул голову и приоткрыл губы. Вскоре Корделия обнаружила себя сидящей на коленях мужа. 

Через минуту их прервал детский голосок: 

«Че’т!» 

* * * 

Десятое правило: и мужчины, и женщины должны быть одеты от плеч до колен; никто не носит саронг, и даже мужчины редко ходят с голым торсом. 

– Корделия! 

Корделия застонала, но не открыла глаза. И вообще, она видела такой приятный сон. Может, если она будет лежать очень-очень тихо, Эйрел начнет донимать кого-нибудь другого. Голос мужа не казался настойчивым, а только раздраженным и сонным. 

– Корделия, пожалуйста. 

– М-м-м… 

– Мне нужна твоя помощь. 

Корделия открыла один глаз и посмотрела на часы. Еще не было и пяти утра.  
– Иди спать, Эйрел. 

– Я не могу найти свои носки. 

Корделия закрыла глаз.  
– Ты – лорд-регент Барраяра. Разве у тебя нет, ну не знаю, человека, который искал бы тебе носки? 

– Это та новая девочка, и прямо сейчас я не могу попросить ее сюда зайти! 

Корделия перевернулась и уткнулась лицом в подушку. Голос Эйрела стал медовым:  
– Ты же знаешь, что находишь вещи гораздо быстрее меня. Пожалуйста, дорогой капитан… 

С несколько театральным вздохом Корделия села на кровати и посмотрела на мужа. Он, видимо, только вышел из душа, натянул трусы и обнаружил отсутствие носков. 

– Хорошо, хорошо. Мы любым способом должны уберечь новую девочку от вида регента в нижнем белье. – Хотя сама Корделия против такого зрелища совершенно не возражала. Эйрел включил свет в гардеробной, поэтому она его видела в полумраке. Во всех знакомых подробностях: седеющие волоски на руках и груди, чуть погрузневший с возрастом торс, мускулистые бедра, широкие сильные ладони. И босые ступни. 

– Носки, – сказал Эйрел, возвращая ее к реальности. 

– А почему мы вообще поднялись в такую рань? – спросила Корделия, вставая с кровати. Ранним утром в комнате было зябко, и она потянулась за халатом. Эйрел, кажется, не мерз, но он в принципе холод не чувствует. Он подержал для нее халат и, запахивая его, обнял жену. 

– Из-за последней делегации Комарра. Их шаттл прибывает через час, мои люди, наверное, уже все в офисе. 

– А почему у тебя нет носков? У тебя должны их быть сотни. 

– Мне нужны носки от парадной формы, а я нашел только один. 

Корделия покачала головой, провела рукой по спине Эйрела и направилась в мужнину гардеробную. 

– Что происходит? Дом горит? – через дверь раздался подростковый альт Майлза. – Вы меня разбудили! 

– Твой отец потерял свои носки, – ответила Корделия. – Иди обратно спать. Или заходи сюда, помоги с поисками. 

Майлз приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в спальню. Практически голый, зевающий во весь рот отец поприветствовал его «Доброе утро, сынок!». Майлз изучил диспозицию и захлопнул дверь обратно. 

– Сейчас все еще ночь, – заявил он через дверь. – Пойду спать дальше. Папа может взять мои носки, если хочет. 

«Снаружи, скорее всего – нет, наверняка – стоят охранники СБ и слушают эту маленькую семейную драму. А может, и оруженосцы тоже», – подумала Корделия. Она прикинула, что же им с Эйрелом надо сказать, чтобы охрана начала хихикать. Но с другой стороны, у многих из них есть семьи, а такой бардак знаком каждому семейному человеку. Хотя Эйрел вносил в него собственные нестандартные вариации… 

– Смотри, – раздался голос Эйрела из гардеробной. – Носки под повседневную форму, обычные носки, носки для торжественных выходов, спортивные носки, носки под полевую форму, старые дырявые носки. И один единственный носок от парадной формы. 

Корделия подошла и посмотрела. Они все казались ей одинаковыми, как шеренга барраярских солдат. 

– Думаю, я должен передать это дело специалистам, – продолжил Эйрел задумчиво. – СБ умеет находить пропавшие вещи. И вообще, носок мог пропасть по отнюдь не невинной причине… 

– Не невинной? Ты думаешь, на Барраяре орудует страшный похититель носков? 

Эйрел помедлил.  
– Ну, если так сформулировать… 

– А ты искал в моей гардеробной? Может, он случайно попал ко мне? 

– Хочешь сказать, ты украла мой носок? 

– Не крала я твои носки. Элис бы заметила и прочитала мне целую лекцию, если бы увидела меня в мужских носках. Бог знает, как бы она определила их принадлежность, но я уверена, что определила бы. 

– Ха! Точно. Ладно. 

Тот факт, что нее столько одежды, что ее надо хранить в отдельной комнате, все еще удивлял Корделию. Содержание гардеробной Эйрела было скромным: там были всевозможные варианты барраярских мундиров, и сверх того почти ничего. У Корделии комната для одежды была больше и вмещала в себя ряды платьев, длинных юбок, блузок, жакетов, пальто, ужасающее барраярское женское нижнее белье (к которому Корделия все еще отказывалась прикасаться, предпочитая практичное импортное белье с Беты) и несколько пар брюк, робко таящихся в дальнем углу, особенно когда с инспекцией являлась Элис. У Корделии даже была горничная, единственной работой которой, по всей видимости, было поддерживать порядок в этой комнате, причесывать хозяйку и наносить ей официальный грим, который барраярские женщины считали обязательным. 

Корделия вытащила ящик с носками и начала в нем рыться. Люсиль, горничная, будет непременно дуться – на свой сдержанный лад – когда обнаружит этот беспорядок, но Корделия переживет. 

– Что-нибудь подходит? 

Эйрел рылся в ящике несколько энергичнее, и в результате десяток носков и прозрачных чулок оказались на полу. 

– Нет. – Он держал в руках длинную полосу чего-то шелковистого. – Что это? 

– Не имею представления. – Она критически осмотрела тряпочку. – Хотя могу придумать полдюжины способов, какими мы могли бы ее использовать… 

Эйрел воззрился на нее:  
– Корделия! Этим утром мне нужно идти разбираться с комаррцами! 

– Я уверена, они будут счастливы, если ты окажешься в хорошем настроении, – невинно прокомментировала она. 

– Носки, – настойчиво повторил он, хотя сам так и ел ее взглядом. 

Раздался вежливый стук в дверь спальни, и послышался голос Ку:  
– Сэр? Простите, сэр, машина ждет. 

Корделия перевернула свой ящик с носками на пол и посмотрела на единственный парадный носок в руках Эйрела. Пары нет. 

– Ку! Иди сюда и помоги нам, – позвал Эйрел. 

К чести Ку, тот только самую малость изумился при виде своего сюзерена в нижнем белье и в окружении дамских чулок. 

– Да, сэр? 

– Ку, если у тебя есть пара парадных носков, ты не принесешь их сюда? – спросила Корделия. – Эйрел, почему бы тебе не натянуть на себя остальные части твоего шикарного мундира, пока мы ищем носки? 

– Возможно, будет лучше, если я приду на совещание прямо так, – задумчиво протянул тот. – Мне понадобятся все возможные отвлекающие маневры, чтобы коммарцы не начали задавать ненужные вопросы. 

Корделия с Ку переглянулись. Эйрел в озорном расположении духа был весьма опасен для невинных свидетелей. 

Дверь опять открылась – в проеме встал Майлз, демонстративно не смотря на отца. 

– Твой носок у меня в комоде, – сообщил он. 

Эйрел протянул было руку, но Майлз покачал головой: 

– О, нет. Тебе придется за ним придти самому. 

– Майлз, у нас нет времени на игры, – начала Корделия, но Эйрел пожал плечами, встал и прошагал прямо мимо караула СБ к комнате Майлза. За ним потянулись Ку и сам Майлз. 

Корделия воззрилась в голую спину Эйрела, удаляющегося по коридору, потом села на кровать и хохотала, пока слезы не покатились из глаз. 

* * * 

Восьмое правило: считается, что женщины – существа хрупкие, мужчины должны их защищать. Женщины традиционно не занимаются «мужскими» делами: политикой и войной. 

– Чертов мальчишка! – взорвался Эйрел. – О чем он думал? 

– Не смотри на меня, – отозвалась Корделия. – Когда мне было семнадцать, я мечтала убежать из дома ради приключений. Но я собиралась вступить в контакт с разумными инопланетянами, а не найти войну, в которую можно поиграть. И я, – добавила она после некоторого размышления, – так никуда и не убежала. 

– Если только ты не считаешь барраярцев разумными инопланетянами, а ты порой так считаешь, – ответил Эйрел, отвлекшись от собственной вспышки. 

– Порой я не уверена в эпитете «разумные», – честно ответила Корделия. 

– О-о. – Эйрел прижал ладонь к груди. Туше. 

Они на какое-то время замолчали, разглядывая ландшафт за окном аэрокара. Его прорезала линия монорельса, пересекая небольшие городки и петляя между гор, покрытых остатками зимних снегов. 

«Барраяр – действительно красивая планета», подумала Корделия. «Жаль, что ее населяют разумные инопланетяне». 

– Не думаю, что наше отсутствие улучшило ситуацию в столице, – заметил Эйрел через несколько минут. – Дела идут не прекрасно, даже пока я там. Я уверен, что Фордроза с приспешниками воспользовались моим отсутствием, чтобы без конца рассказывать Императору, как я планирую его уничтожить с помощью игрушечного флота Майлза. Но в ближайший месяц мне придется вернуться в Хассадар хотя бы раз. Я раньше не понимал, сколько всего там делал мой отец. – Он провел рукой по лицу. – При условии, что мы доживем до следующего месяца. 

Не стоило и надеяться на то, что они с Эйрелом будут говорить во время этой поездки о чем-то, кроме политики. Время наедине с мужем было вещью редкой и ценной, но очень немногие темы могли отвлечь его от политики. И переключение ни на одну из них не сойдет им с рук на заднем сиденье аэрокара, когда пилот и штурман сидят в нескольких футах впереди за прозрачной перегородкой. 

Хотя, учитывая, что нынешний политический кошмар имел все шансы обернуться чем-то еще гаже фордариановского мятежа, Корделия не могла винить Эйрела. Если Фордроза продавит в Совете обвинение в нарушении закона Форлопулоса, и графы сочтут Майлза виновным… От одной мысли пожертвовать сыном ради предотвращения очередной гражданской войны на Барраяре Корделию мутило. А если Фордроза планирует узурпировать власть Грегора, то война все равно начнется. Если только им не удастся разрубить этот политический узел, пока все не зашло слишком далеко. 

– Хотя вопрос все равно вынесут на голосование, так? – спросила Корделия. – Если Совет Графов Майлза оправдает, то не важно, в какие узлы завяжется бедняга Грегор. – Она мысленно вычеркивала имена из списка. – Ты ведь обычно получаешь большинство, да? – Корделия изумилась, насколько она стала барраяркой. Мысль о том, что Совет рассмотрит доказательства и примет решение на основе веры в истину… Ну, даже на Бете политика не всегда так работала, но графов, которые принимают решение по принципам логики, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. 

– Мне раньше не приходилось выступать против императора, – ответил Эйрел. Корделия заметила, что он в последнее время стал часто называть Грегора императором. – А он однозначно дал понять свою точку зрения. Люди будут видеть во мне старую власть, в нем – новую и делать соответствующий выбор, исходя из собственных интересов. За исключением небольшого круга личных друзей. 

Тут звякнул эйреловский комм-линк, и он ответил на звонок. Корделия слышала только половину разговора. 

– Форкосиган слушает... Что?! Когда?.. У вас есть подтверждение?.. Хорошо... О, черт… Спасибо, что передали. Конец связи. 

Когда Эйрел повернулся к жене, глаза его были полуприкрыты; этот особый, обманчиво сонный вид означал, что он интенсивно размышляет. 

– Это был наш человек в СБ. Очевидно, Саймона только что арестовали по подозрению в заговоре. Что бы мы ни собирались делать дальше, придется обходиться без его помощи. 

– Черт, – вздохнула Корделия, хотя хотела сказать гораздо больше. 

– Это логично с их точки зрения. Я все прикидывал, кого зацепит перекрестным огнем. Думаю, Ку следующий. Он ближе ко мне, чем Саймон, но не жизненно важен для этого дела. 

– А потом я? 

Эйрел нахмурился. 

– Они не тронут тебя. Никогда, – прошептал он. – Ты будешь держаться от всего этого подальше. И если все действительно… полетит в тартарары, мои оруженосцы о тебе позаботятся. Если ты сможешь добраться до посольства Беты, твое второе гражданство тебя защитит. 

Корделия от удивления моргнула.  
– Ты уже и такой исход спланировал? А со мной посоветоваться не думал? 

– Думал, разумеется. До этой стадии еще далеко, но… Ну, вот сейчас я тебе говорю. Я сделаю все, чтобы предотвратить такое развитие событий, но если все будет плохо, я должен быть уверен, что ты в безопасности. 

– Если все пойдет плохо, – пробормотала Корделия в ответ, – я пойду к Грегору и сделаю Очень Строгий Выговор. 

– Боже, Корделия, ты не можешь так поступить. Суть нынешней проблемы в том, что Грегор считает, что я не даю ему свободы. 

– Ну-ка, смотри внимательно. – Она повернулась лицом к мужу. – Я тоже размышляла о сложившейся ситуации и думаю, что Грегор – ключ ко всему. Если он действительно прикажет казнить Майлза, я добьюсь с ним встречи и заставлю вытащить голову из задницы, и вся проблема рассосется сама. Я не позволю уничтожить свою семью и все, ради чего ты работал, лишь потому, что Грегор завелся. 

Эйрел посмотрел на нее со смесью уважения и раздражения.  
– Ты не можешь так поступить, – повторил он. 

– Не могу или не должна? – парировала Корделия, вздернув подбородок. 

– Я уверен, что ты в силах это сделать, – медленно ответил Эйрел. – И твой метод сработает. С точки зрения тактики: все останутся живы, Фордроза от нас отстанет, Саймон выйдет из тюрьмы. Но с точки зрения стратегии, имея в виду цель сделать из Грегора сильного, независимого правителя, а не марионетку? Нет. 

Корделия в очередной раз прокляла безумие политической системы, где все зависит от душевного здоровья перепуганного мальчишки двадцати лет от роду. 

– Лучше марионетка под твоим руководством, чем дурак без тормозов, – сказала она. 

– Но я не могу жить вечно и не всегда смогу дергать за ниточки. А как же дети Грегора? Барраяру нужна стабильность, родная, гораздо больше меня, тебя или Майлза. 

– То есть, ты считаешь, мы должны сидеть тихо и надеяться на чудо? 

Эйрел слегка дернулся от ее язвительного тона, но ответил:  
– Я думаю, мы должны работать в рамках системы, которую я строил и защищал последние двадцать лет. 

– Я бы предпочла резать по самому больному месту. В прошлый раз, как ты помнишь, сработало. 

– Нет, – ответил Эйрел. – Мы не станем приглашать к себе бетанских психотерапевтов лишь потому, что Грегор принимает решения, которые нам не нравятся. 

Корделия замерла. 

– Постарайся контролировать свои рефлексы, – аккуратно добавил Эйрел, положив ладонь ей на руку и тем самым смягчая резкость слов. 

Вот основная сложность замужества за человеком, равным тебе по всем статьям: иногда он прав там, где ты ошибаешься. Корделия была уверена, что сможет вывернуть мозги Грегора наизнанку, если захочет. Она знает, за какие ниточки дернуть, какие слова апеллируют напрямую к его рефлексам. Она могла убедить его сделать все, что захочет. 

Но Эйрел точно определил основную проблему такого развития событий: формировать человека по своему усмотрению можно только до определенного возраста. Дальше нужно позволить ему расти на собственных ошибках. Даже пагубных. Майлз сейчас, несомненно, делает совершенно жуткие ошибки с этим своим игрушечным флотом без критических замечаний родителей, но если это так важно для Майлза, то каково же для Грегора? 

– Хорошо, – ответила она. – Я не разверну психологическую войну. Но если он даст хоть малейший намек на то, что ждет моего вмешательства… 

– Тогда и вмешаешься, – Эйрел расслабился. 

– Так что мы можем сделать? Кроме как надеяться, что Майлз сотворит чудо? 

– Продолжать политическую игру. Думаю, мы сможем исхитриться и сменить обвинение с нарушения закона Форлопулоса на попытку узурпации власти. 

– Но… о, ясно. – Корделия не была уверена, что когда-нибудь сможет научиться мыслить странными зигзагами, необходимыми для участия в барраярской политике, но могла разглядеть нужные уловки, когда Эйрел указывал, куда смотреть. – Да, это поможет. Я поговорю с Элис. Новое занятие хотя бы поможет ей не думать об Айвене. 

– Хорошо. 

Эйрел обнял жену, и они принялись разглядывать пейзаж внизу. Машина как раз подлетала к окраинам Форбарр-Султаны, где ряды новых жилых домов образовывали правильную сетку, как во всех современных мирах галактики. – Еще десять минут, и мы опять окажется в центре драки, – заметила Корделия. – Что мы можем успеть за десять минут? 

* * * 

Четвертое правило: женщины должны покоряться мужчинам в постели и за ее пределами. 

Майлз с Марком достигли орбиты Барраяра через два дня после того, как врачи выпустили Эйрела из Имперского Госпиталя долечиваться дома. Поскольку доктора отговорили его встречать сыновей в космопорте, Корделия тоже осталась дома, оставив на долю Саймона отчитывать детей за все грехи, какие он сочтет нужным, пока они еще не достигли спасительного убежища. Корделия мысленно следила за их передвижениями: сейчас они в шаттле, вот проходят биоконтроль, сейчас они с Саймоном… Когда Пим позвонил со словами, что они покинули космопорт, она едва не приплясывала от нетерпения. 

Она пошла в спальню, разбудила Эйрела, положив руку ему на плечо, и улыбнулась. Корделия не переставала наслаждалась одним только видом Эйрела – в их общей кровати, а не в стерильной больничной койке. Как странно: она давно привыкла, что в больницу и обратно домой ей приходится возить Майлза, но Эйрел всегда был как каменная стена за спиной. До сего дня. 

– Вставай, родной. Они скоро приедут. 

Эйрелу потребовалась минута, чтобы окончательно очнуться – он все еще находился на целом коктейле препаратов, от которых становился сонным и соображал с некоторым трудом – и кивнул:  
– Хорошо. Верно. Мне нужно одеться. 

Когда он был готов, Корделия уже слышала шум подъезжающей машины и голоса во дворе. Она помогла Эйрелу дойти до гостиной и сесть в любимое кресло. 

– Давай, дорогой капитан, ступай к ним. 

Она чмокнула мужа в губы и побежала вниз по лестнице как раз, когда Пим открывал двери. 

Первые пять минут прошли в суматохе объятий (Марк не избежал этой участи, и, кажется, был даже рад получить свою порцию) и скомканных приветствий, в которых Корделия изливала всю материнскую тревогу и любовь, накопившиеся у нее за последние несколько месяцев. 

– Отец ждет вас наверху, – сказала она, когда все на мгновение замолчали, чтобы перевести дыхание. – Идем к нему. 

– Как он? – с тревогой спросил Марк. 

– Его выставили из больницы два дня назад, – ответила Корделия. – Он все еще не пришел в себя, но чувствует себя гораздо лучше, чем при последней вашей встрече. – Она собиралась взлететь по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, но заметила, что и Майлз, и Марк совсем не в форме. Они выглядели лучше Эйрела, но это не показатель. Корделия замедлила шаг. 

Когда Майлз и Марк вошли, Эйрел приветственно раскрыл объятия:  
– Идите сюда, мальчики, – позвал он.  
Майлз моментально бросился навстречу, Марк держался позади. 

Корделия положила руку на плечо младшему:  
– Все хорошо. Он по тебе скучал. 

Майлз уже расположился на подлокотнике отцовского кресла, и Корделия получила возможность выслушать подробный разбор ошибок планирования и стратегии, который устроил ему Эйрел. 

– Что до тебя… – начал Эйрел, повернувшись к Марку. Он замолчал, и Корделия заметила, как Марк напрягся в ожидании. – Ты отлично поработал, мой мальчик. Просто прекрасно. 

– Да, – согласилась Корделия. – Я очень рада, что подарила тебе тот часовой заводик. 

– Кстати, – спохватился Марк и вытащил из кармана кредитку. – Это за Форкосиган-Сюрло. 

Корделия рассмотрела ее.  
– Все точно. Я слышала, ты даже прибыль получил. 

Эйрел удивленно вздернул брови:  
– Ты не представляешь, как бы этой новости удивился твой дед. 

Все рассмеялись. Корделия откинулась на спинку кресла и разглядывала своих родных, вернувшихся, наконец, к ней. Эйрел был оживленнее, чем в последние несколько недель: он жестикулировал, спорил с Майлзом по поводу оружия и джексонианской еды, выслушивал комментарии Марка о технологиях продления жизни. Она почувствовала искушение попросить СБ запечатать эту комнату и никогда никого из нее не выпускать, но так нельзя поступать с людьми, и не важно, что половина Барраяра ее за это только поблагодарит. Когда Марк повернулся к ней и, даже не задумавшись, произнес: «Ты ведь понимаешь эту штуку про митохондриальные противовозрастные терапии, мама?», Корделии пришлось сглотнуть комок в горле, прежде чем включиться в беседу. 

Но через полчаса Эйрел начал задыхаться между предложениями, а его глаза затуманись. 

– Так, мальчики, – встряла Корделия, едва Майлз на секунду смолк. – Пора вам обустроиться. 

Марк сразу встал и прихватил за локоть Майлза, который собирался было запротестовать. 

– Со мной все в порядке, – проворчал Эйрел, настала очередь Майлза внимательно посмотреть на отца. 

– Ты же знаешь, что происходит при попытках спорить с мамой, – сказал он. 

Эйрел с присвистом засмеялся и схватился за грудь:  
– Ой. Не смеши меня, эти палачи от медицины переломали мне половину ребер, вскрывая грудную клетку. Да, знаю. 

– Вставай, – сказала Корделия. – Ты идешь со мной. 

– Или ты прикуешь меня к кровати наручниками, – ответил Эйрел. – Я это уже слышал. – Он начал с трудом подниматься. Майлз и Марк с беспокойством топтались рядом, и Корделия заметила, что муж стиснул зубы, стараясь выглядеть перед сыновьями как обычно. 

– Идите отсюда, вы оба, – вмешалась она. – Я помещаю вашего отца под домашний арест. 

– Так точно, мэм, – отозвался Эйрел. Корделия взяла его под руку. Муж позволил себе опереться на нее, только когда они остались наедине, когда стало безопасно быть слабым. 

Они прошли в спальню, и Эйрел упал на кровать, словно сила тяжести увеличилась вдвое. 

– Они и правда дома, – в конце концов сказал он. – Оба. 

– Форбарр-Султана, берегись, – криво усмехнулась Корделия. 

– Майлз выглядит пока… довольно нездоровым. 

– Он все еще недолечился. Как и все мы. Это единственное, что важно. – Она отмерила очередную дозу лекарств, которые до сих пор принимал муж, поставила галочку на листке и передала таблетки Эйрелу. 

Тот скривился:  
– Сколько еще мне все это принимать? 

– Большую часть – неделю. – Она строго глянула на него, едва он открыл рот, чтобы спорить. – Просто выпей лекарство. 

Эйрел проглотил таблетки всухомятку и сказал:  
– Ты не представляешь, как ты сексуальна, когда отдаешь приказы, капитан Нейсмит. Это тебе надо было стать премьер-министром, а не мне. Иди сюда. 

– Спи, дорогой, – усмехнулась Корделия. 

– Я не хочу спать, – запротестовал он и приподнялся на локте. – Иди сюда. 

– Ладно, – согласилась Корделия. От лекарств Эйрел отрубится через несколько минут, то есть она не нарушит строгое и очень досаждающее им обоим предписание докторов «никакого секса, пока мы не разрешим». Она скинула туфли, легла на кровать, заставила мужа лечь и пристроилась рядом с ним, уютно уткнувшись макушкой в его шею. – Но ты будешь отдыхать. 

– Очень сексуальна, – сонно повторил Эйрел, одной рукой поглаживая ее бедро. Через некоторое время рука замерла, а его глаза закрылись. 

* * * 

Первое правило: все на Барраяре притворяются, что секс имеет место только в женатых парах, хотя это не так. 

Майлз и Катерина улетели в Форкосиган-Сюрло несколько часов назад. Марк и Карин исчезли где-то наверху. Грегор и Лаиса вернулись во Дворец. Ку и Дру уехали на своей машине в компании хихикающих Оливии и Доно. Роик и сержант Таура втихомолку испарились. Иллиан прошептал что-то Элис, и через пять минут они тоже ушли. 

– Теперь наша очередь, – сказал Корделия Эйрелу. 

– Наша очередь для чего? – несколько удивленно переспросил Эйрел. 

– Все влюбленные пташки упорхнули, а прочие гости вполне способны напиться и без нашей помощи. Пошли. 

– Он действительно женат, – произнес Эйрел. – Кажется, я весь день ожидал каких-нибудь еще катастроф. 

– Что ж, я только что получила сообщение от Янковского, что Майлз и Катерина долетели без приключений и наслаждаются уединением. Думаю, в этот раз нам придется довольствоваться фразой «жили долго и счастливо». 

Корделия встала, Эйрел поднялся вслед за нею и обнял ее за плечи. Корделия давно привыкла к особенностям его обмена веществ в отношении алкоголя и понимала, что этот жест практический ничуть не меньше, чем романтический. Но она все равно прижалась к Эйрелу, когда они шли по Зеленой гостиной и улыбались гостям. 

В бальной зале музыканты наигрывали очередную медленную мелодию, подходящую для утихомиривания гостей. Эйрел развернул Корделию лицом к себе, подхватил ее свободную руку и проделал несколько па. Корделия вспомнила, как она только приехала на Барраяр и обнаружила, что от нее ждут умения танцевать. Дру пыталась научить ее основам, но после весьма неприятного случая на одном частном балу в дело вмешалась Элис и пригласила пожилого коротышку, которого отрекомендовала как одного из лучших учителей танцев Форбарр-Султаны. Корделия оказалась неблагодарной ученицей, но сегодня мсье Орвиля она не опозорила. 

Танцуя, супруги пересекли залу и вышли в выложенный черно-белой плиткой вестибюль. Эйрел расстегнул высокий воротник и повел плечами. 

– Устал? 

У него блеснули глаза: 

– Не настолько. – Он притянул Корделию к себе, когда они поднимались по лестнице. – С Пимом ты говорила? 

– Все улажено. Кажется, он сам себя намерен понизить в должности на какое-то время, зато больше не выглядит таким отчаявшимся. – Корделия склонила голову. – Давай не будем больше об этом, сегодня мы сделали все, что могли. 

– Извини. – Эйрел плотно закрыл за ними дверь спальни. – Теперь весь мир останется снаружи, если только кто-нибудь не подожжет дом. 

– Лучше не надо, – Корделия отработанным движением потянула Эйрела на себя, одну руку закинув ему за затылок, и поцеловала мужа. Некоторые вещи не приедаются при многократном повторении. Корделия была рада, что знает это. 

Потом она оторвалась от Эйрела, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. 

– Надеюсь, Катерина и Майлз хорошо проводят время, – заметила она. 

– Кажется, мы только что договорились, что мир останется за пределами этой комнаты, – отозвался Эйрел, аккуратно извлекая цветы из прически жены. – Кроме того, я не думаю, что настолько обетанился, чтобы обсуждать сексуальную жизнь своего сына. 

– Слово «обетанился» вообще существует? – спросила Корделия, сняла ожерелье и серьги и положила их на столик. 

– Ты знаешь, о чем я, – нетерпеливо отмахнулся Эйрел. – И вообще, сейчас меня не интересуют ни Майлз, ни Катерина. – Он принялся расстегивать пуговицы на спине ее платья. – И я по-прежнему считаю, что тебе стоило было надеть свою форму бетанского Астроэкспедиционного корпуса. В конце концов, с нее все началось. 

– Я была в ней на нашей свадьбе, – отозвалась она. – До сих пор помню лицо Элис, когда она в первый раз меня увидела. Но в тот момент мне это казалось совершенно логичным. В конце концов, ты тоже был в форме. Если бы я вступала в брак дома, то именно ее и надела бы. – рассмеялась она. – Страшно подумать, насколько мало я тогда знала о Барраяре. 

– Жалеешь? – спросил Эйрел, стягивая платье с ее плеч. Корделия ступила из него и повесила на стул. 

– Да как можно? Понятия не имею, какой была бы моя жизнь, если бы я осталась там, позволив Бете разобрать меня на части и собрать снова, но не представляю, как бы оно могло сравниться с этим. – Она села на край кровати и окинула мужа критическим взглядом. – Эй, почему я уже в нижнем белье, а ты все еще полностью одет? Девятое правило, сэр! 

Эйрел все еще смеялся, когда они рухнули в постель.   
\------------------------------------  
{[Рейтинг@Mail.ru]}


End file.
